Angel
by Thee Rated R Redneck
Summary: "I'm in love with an angel, who's afraid of the light. Her halo is broken, but there's fight in her eyes." -Theory of a Deadman


**Chapter One**

**Warning: **Contains possibly offensive language.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the WWE, Randy Orton, or anything affiliated. I only own Robin, Jessa, Cassie and Nancy. If there is a likeness to these characters, it is purely coincidental.

Anyone who works, or ever worked for a major wrestling business will tell you that it's dramatic. Even for the backstage workers, it's incredibly overdramatic.

Jessa David had never experienced such over dramatics first hand, however, she had watched her fellow makeup artists, seamstresses, hairdressers, audio techs, and even her antisocial best friend diva Cassie Richards go through such drama. Jessa had decided in her first week of work as a makeup artist for WWE that she _refused_ to get caught up in such drama. She would go to work quietly, check in with Cass, put her head down, do her job, and scurry out. She never went out with coworkers, barely talked socially with anyone other than Cass. Of course, some of the other makeup artists, Cass, and even Joe Anoai's fiancée Adeline begged her to go out with them, but she refused. She didn't want to lose her job over some stupid drama like other people in the company had.

But today was different.

There was a certain buzz around her. She felt like everyone other than her knew something.

Turns out, they did.

Adeline arrived at the arena as usual. She walked to her area, set down her supplies, and got to work organizing them quietly. When she was done, she headed to the vending machine and grabbed a _Snapple: Green Tea_, before she headed back to her area. However, she blinked wildly as she noticed something in her client chair.

There sat a script. On the front cover of the stapled papers was written in huge, typed font, "ORTON/ MAKEUP ARTIST SEGMENT". Jessa sucked in a breath and slowly picked up the papers. She flipped to the front page, and her breath hitched.

Apparently, Randy Orton had been scheduled to have a segment with a makeup artist. Orton would walk up, flirt with the artist, and head off where he would then be attacked by Roman Reigns, who he was currently in a storyline with. It never specified who the makeup artist was supposed to be. Jessa looked hopefully at the two other makeup artists who were getting set up next to her.

One of her colleagues had been the woman that trained Jessa over a year ago. Her name was Nancy. She was an older lady, who boasted about being married to her husband for over 26 years. She had short brown hair, and a rounded face that always had a bright smile. She had showed Jessa the ropes happily, and had told her that when she retired, Jessa would take her place.

The other woman was a tall, thin, redhead. She had only been hired four months prior, when the other makeup artist quit to spend more time with her husband and kids. She was pretty, supermodel pretty. Her name was Robin. She was very hyperactive. She reminded Jessa of a puppy. She would giggle, and bounce around, especially when her favorite superstars came to visit her. She was always trying to get Jessa to open up and be more like her, to no avail.

"Hey, uh, Robin, Nancy?" The shy blonde spoke up, holding her papers tight. Both of the other women looked up at her, knowing smiles on their faces. "Do you know what this is about?"

"Well, honey," Nancy chuckled, her head tilting at the younger woman. "Some young guy from the PA department came and dropped it off, sayin' Orton needed a makeup artist ASAP for a script change."

"So we volunteered you!" Robin giggled loudly, clasping her hands together.

Jessa let out a squeak of surprise. Her green eyes flew wide open as they darted back and forth between the two women. "_What?!"_

"Yeah!" Robin smiled brightly at her, practically beaming. She crossed over to the shorter woman in just a few strides, catching her wrists in her hands. "Jessa, sweetie, this is just what you need! You gotta get outta your shell!"

"She's right, ya know." A voice came behind Jessa. The short, curvy blonde spun to see her smirking best friend and she growled.

"You!" She pointed at her. "_You_ did this!"

"Oh, no, no." Cassie smirked, crossing her arms over her chest. Her head tilted as she looked at the fired up blonde. "I simply told Randal that I knew of a pretty little blonde in the makeup department that'd be _perfect_ for the segment he wanted to do. Ain't my fault he jumped on the chance."

Jessa raked a hand through her straight blonde hair. "What the fuck am I gonna do, Cass? I'm not a wrestler. I'm a makeup artist. I barely talk to _anybody._ Now I'm supposed to get in front of a camera and flirt with some guy I barely know in front of billions of people?"

Cassie's face melted into a sympathetic expression. She gave the South Dakota native a smile and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Jessa," She said, softly. "You can do this. I know you can. This is gonna be good for you. If all else fails," She shrugged. "Pretend you're me. Or some character on TV. Act it out. You're gonna do amazing." She pulled her in for a half hug, just as a PA yelled that her segment would be starting soon. She smiled at her. "Good luck, Jess. I'll be watching." She held her hand up for a fist bump, which the blonde returned half heartedly, before she ran off.

She couldn't believe this was happening to her. She was just a simple makeup artist, and they expected her to suddenly become an actress? She wasn't lacking in the look department. She had a pretty enough face, and a decent body. She was sort of short and a little bit too curvy for her own liking, but she made it work. However, she was no where _near_ what any of the divas were. Hell, why couldn't they use one of _them_? Wasn't that was they were there for?

"Jesus," Jessa breathed, running a hand over her face. She flipped the script open, and her face fell as she discovered that there weren't any clear lines written. It was basically just "ORTON: PICK UP LINE- ARTIST: LAUGH, WITTY SAYING BACK" . "Shit." She groaned. She checked the time that the segment was supposed to start, and then she checked the clock. She took in a deep breath and steeled her nerves, turning to Nancy and Robin.

"Alright, ladies." She whispered. "Let's get me camera ready, shall we?"

**A/N: **First off, thank you to anyone who is reading this! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, and have gotten a little taste of how Jessa is.

Also, if there are any fans of my other story _Waiting for Superman_ that are reading this as well, you will be seeing _a lot_ of cameos by our favorite couple. Also, there will be some 'deleted scenes' from the story that will be included in this one, so stay tuned!

Follow, favorite, and review!

Thanks, ya'll!


End file.
